Black Hex Magic
Black Hex Magic (黒進法魔法, Kuro Shinpō Majikku) is a Caster Magic that strives and forms off of negative emotions and thoughts, or the darkness in the caster's heart and soul. The more stained and darkened you are as a person, the more powerful this magic becomes. This is a very versatile magic and tends to bend to the user's will, allowing them to construct new spells easily within the range of the magic or specific uses the user has for the magic. When Velesko uses this magic, he solely focuses on long rage projectiles and explosion spells. Most of his spells create numerous magic circles and strike that way, while some other spells will strike the opponent and then explode that way. Description Black Hex Magic is an extremely dark magic that feeds off of the users darkest emotions and negative thoughts. This magic isn't learned and can only be given or cursed upon a being by either Apolloyon, the king of Abaddon, or by being cast out of Canaan. It isn't considered a Black Arts magic, instead much worse, as it is a direct product of exact opposite of holy magic, coming straight from the devils themselves. One of its users, Velesko, has gained such a magic due to having his body invaded by the two sins: Wrath and Pride, which ultimately leaded to his casting out of Canaan, marking him as a Fallen Angel. Black Hex Magic has a wide variety of different uses, but they are generally for destruction only. Each user can also modify the original spells for their own uses, or tailor them for their own needs. Such as how Velesko used his Black Hex Magic spells to focus mainly on explosions, and magical projectile beams. He also has a few other spells for protection, but since Black Hex Magic is such a dark magic, it still destroys even when being used to protect. For example, if Velesko used a shield like spell and if the magic attack hit the shield, the shield magic would absorb the opponents magic and then project it back at the person, except with twice the damage. Despite it's name, Velesko's hex magic seals of purple, matching his aura and eyes. Most Black Hex Magic circles take the color of a persons aura or eye color. Spells Velesko's Spells *'Hex Dimension' (進法次元, Shinpō Jigen): Despite its name, it's not an offensive spell. Instead, it focuses on caging people. When using it, Velesko manifests a magic circle on top and on the bottom, a clear tangible purple material encasing the victim inside, forming a cylindrical shape with a band of rune markings wrapped around the middle. Not only can Velesko capture people inside this spell, but much like a requip magic, he can store the person or victim away in a pocket like dimension until further use. They can breathe inside the pocket like dimension, but due to the strain it has on their bodies, it knocks out his victims. The victims are also normally tied up, with their hands tied with a purple substance around their wrists, suspending them to the top circle while their feet are suspended and tied together. The only victim that has managed to stay awake in this spell was a highly resilient Devil captured by Velesko. Even though the creature managed to stay awake, it took a heavy toll on his mind and body, weakening him greatly. *'Sphere Shot' (球発射, Kyū Shotto): Velesko summons a small ball of purple energy with his pointer finger and thumb. With a flick of his fingers, he proceeds to shoot out several small destructive beams that only grow large and not only impales and destroys what it touches, but also explodes the object. *'Electric Bombardment' (電気の衝撃, Denki no Shōgeki): Multiple magic circles are made in the air, appearing rapidly one by one. With this spell, Velesko can summon as many as he wants and have them all direct an attack at once, making it effective on a large surrounding of people, especially if some are trying to get away. He can also make individual ones attack separately and single others out. With this spell, Velesko can shoot out large beams of purple lightning-like attacks. It immediately electrocutes its target and charges the air so much, that anyone within a fifty radius of the person, will become electrified as well, although not as badly. *'Bullet Rain' (弾丸の雨, Dangan no ame): After creating a giant magic circle above him, he then proceeds to make it rain large magical projectiles, piercing anything and imploding it immediately. Although if he wishes it, Velesko can create a delayed reaction time between the time he fires the attack, and when it explodes. Although for rock hard objects like rocks, walls, and the ground, it'll just explode it upon impact. Multiple bullets of magic rain down everywhere in rapid succession, firing wherever his mind projects it to go. Category:Dark Magic Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Raven Queen Magic